The Green Phantom
by HighOnSky
Summary: Yua, a young school teacher, spends her days grading papers and running from her past. But when she meets her Uncle Gai's team she finds herself running away from the kind hearted Lee. Will she ever love the boy who so desperatly loves her?
1. I Meet Bushy Brows

The Green Phantom

A Lee Love Story

Part One

I Meet Bushy Brows

"And that class is why we don't play with shurikin understood?" I said wrapping up my students arm. He blushed in embarrassment and with a quiet thank you returned to his seat. I sighed wondering why it was I became a teacher again. Then I looked out at all the smiling eager faces looking back at me and I remembered. As much of a pain as these kids were I still loved them with all my heart.

As I went on with my lesson I saw one tiny little hand in the back waving furiously. I tried to ignore her but as always she was not one to give up. "Yes, Hana what is it?" I asked keeping my voice steady.

"Yua Sensai when are we going to get to meet a real team of ninjas? You did say we were going to meet some didn't you? Do you know they are going to be? Because you know I could ask my cousin Ino to come in with her team. She is really nice and pretty even if her friends are a bit annoying." she said and stopped only after her face turned red and she needed to take a breath.

As much as I loved my students Hana was quite a handful and Ino was not exactly on the top of my "Someone I want in my class" list. I worked with her after we graduated the academy together and we didn't get along even then. As politely as I could I said "No Hana I don't think that will be necessary. Ino I am sure is very busy and besides I already have someone lined up to come in. They will be coming in next week when I assign all of you to a three person team for a project." This was automatically answered with demands to know who it was and with just clearing my throat they all quieted as I said "Now if I told you it would not be a surprise."

Geez it felt horrible to lie to the whole class like that. Yes I had promised to bring in a team but the truth was I had no idea who to bring in. All of my friends were busy next week with training or missions and I was running out of options. But I was determined not to let my class down so I had to find someone to come in.

I went on with the rest of my lesson and not soon enough the bell rang leaving me able to try and track down somebody to come in. I cleaned up my papers and picked up everybody's books in a hurry and didn't even realize that my uncle had entered until I literally ran into him by my desk. "Oh Uncle Gai I am so sorry! I am in such a rush I didn't even hear you come in please forgive me." I said bowing slightly before I started cramming everything into my bag.

"Oh it is nothing of course Yua I am sure you have a lot of stuff to worry about besides your poor old uncle. I mean you must since you forgot to stop by last night for dinner like you always do … not that it matters to me of course my dear I just wanted to make sure you were all right!" he said his voice as always full of enthusiasm but couldn't hide the hurt behind his words.

I looked at him apologetically and gave him a kiss on the cheek saying "Oh I am sorry but I just grabbed some fast food last night. I had a ton of papers to grade and of course trying to find a team to come in next week for there team project has been killing me! It seems everybody is to busy for the kids these days."

That's when he pulled away from me and with his signature good guy pose said "Yua your troubles are over for your uncle Gai has just what you need! Why didn't you think of me in the first place? I mean you have not even met my team but let me tell you they are the best of the best. So not to fear my dear you have a team ready when ever you need them."

I laughed nervously. It was true I hadn't met his team but the way he talks about his one student Lee I could only assume his team was a bit to much like him. Not that I didn't love my uncle and all but he could be a bit much to handle. Then again there was no one else who was available. Reluctantly I said "Ok thanks Uncle Gai. That's one thing off my plate. Now how about we go grab some Ramon my treat?" The rest of the day I spent with him still worried about meeting his team.

"Yua don't be so worried. Gai's team is very nice. It is true Lee is a bit um well he is like your uncle but he is very nice actually." Iruka said handing me a cup of tea in the teacher's lounge. I was twirling a strand of my brunette curls on my fingers and stared at my own gray eyes that reflected at me from my spoon.

"Yea I know your right but what is really worrying me is that my uncle has been trying to set me up with this Lee ever since, as he put it, I grew truly beautiful. I think he was trying subtly to tell me that I was ugly before ..." I said rambling as I usually did when I got nervous. Iruka just laughed at me. Not really in a mean way but it still hit a sore spot.

"Well let me just say you have approved from your days of big jackets and guy pants." he said looking over my outfit of a light blue mini skirt, pink off the shoulder sweater, white high thighs, and cute pink flats. For some odd reason this made me feel better. I guess knowing I looked good made me feel good to. A lot better then the days where I was mocked and teased for being ugly.

So I took a deep breath and downing my tea thanked Iruka and made my way to my class room to set up for the day. In no time my room was full of giggling and excited eight year old's. Before school had let out yesterday I had assigned everybody's team and they were all seated accordingly ready to meet the team I had promised. Just seeing there faces gave me courage and with one more deep breath started to explain today and the team project.

I continued to point out the important points in working together when my uncle in his usual flashy manner entered my room saying "Are you kids ready to meet the best team the Leaf village has to offer?" The kids all clapped and screamed. This was the moment they had all been waiting for. Then in one quick blinding second, of course my uncle used a smoke bomb, there were his three students each striking a pose behind him.

Everyone cheered and rushed forward to get a better look at the cool new people who had showed up. None of the team seemed to mind except one guy with long brown hair who tried his hardest to try and just blend in with the wall. I assumed that was Neji. Next to him pulling him forward was the only girl on the team, so that could only be Tenten. Then I laid my eyes for the first time on Lee. Wow was Iruka ever right not only did he look like Uncle Gai but even from a distance I could tell he acted like him to.

After a few minutes of allowing the kids to go wild I whistled loudly which sent all of them flying back to there seats. "Now class I know you are excited about today but remember we are still in school and I expect all of you to act as such. Now I want you all to be quiet and pay attention as our guest introduce themselves and if they would tell us a little bit about working on a team." I said and right away Lee jumped up to introduce himself.

They each did as I had said and I couldn't help but feel uneasy as Lee stared at me with a weird look on his face. I found any excuse to walk away from my spot beside my uncle and escape his stare. It was not very successful though. I didn't really expect it to be. I was glad when it came for the Q&A part of the session when his attention was all on the kids who made the mistake of asking him a question. I said mistake because out of all of them his answers were always the longest and full of the word youth.

The whole rest of the day was spent outside with the kids watching the team spar and show off some of there Jutsu's and for the first time they all seemed sad to leave and go home. It was actually a very sweet thing to see. I was picking up stray paper when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and thankfully it was Tenten who I saw behind me. "Hey thanks for inviting us into today it was actually very fun. Plus it was nice to finally meet Gai Sensai's niece. He talks about you a lot you know. You would think you were his daughter or something. Its kind of sweet actually." she said taking a seat and offering me the space beside her.

I took it and said "Well I guess I consider him a bit of a dad to. He raised me for seven years while my father was away on some secret mission. He was the one who saw me grow up so we became really close. It makes me happy actually he talks about me a lot. Oh that sounds selfish doesn't it?" I laughed remembering the years fondly. It still made me smile remembering coming home from the academy with my uncle waiting there with cookies, even if they were burnt.

"Oh thats not selfish at all I think its rather sweet. By the way those kids really adore you you must be one hell of a teacher but I thought that Gai said you worked with the black ops?" Tenten said completely focused on me. It was kind of nice to have someone other then little kids pay attention to you every once in awhile.

"Yea I did for awhile but there were just certain things that I didn't agree with them on so I left and I found my true calling working with kids. So I became a teacher and haven't looked back ever since." I said looking up at the sky. It was such a nice day it was a shame that such a horrible past was being brought up.

"Your saying you don't ever think about what would have happened if you had stayed with the black ops? Highly unlikely." came another voice and I looked to see Neji and Lee standing above me. Neji giving me a very stern and angry looking glare. It made me shift uneasy in my seat. It took me a second to get enough nerve to answer him.

"Well after what I saw and went through in the organization I knew I never wanted to be part of it again so no I don't dwell on the past. Dwelling on the past isn't really worth it anyway because it already happened and there is nothing you can do to change it so the only thing to do is to work for your future." I said suddenly not so afraid of him any more.

Neji glared some more and seemed like he was going to say something but Lee jumped in and said "Come on leave her alone I am sure a smart and very pretty teacher like her has more important things to do then hang around talking to you guys." I blushed a little bit and wanted to argue but even though Lee stood up for me I still wanted to get away from that creepy lovey stare he was giving me so I took that chance to gather up my things and head back to my classroom.

I was humming softly and reading my students reports at my desk when I heard someone knock on the door. I looked up hoping to see my uncle or maybe even my new friend Tenten. But instead it was Lee looking at his feet and blushing. "Er um uh hi Yua I just want to come see if you needed help with anything or maybe if you were all done with your work wanted to go get some lunch?" he asked not looking at me or entering the room.

I looked him over and looking at him all alone he looked kind of cute in an innocent way. I would have felt horrible if I refused him so I said "Sure why don't you come help me grade these papers the kids wrote. We can talk some you know get to know each other a bit better."

Lee jumped excitedly and ran to take the seat next to me. He helped grade the papers and we talked and talked. It surprised me that he actually listened to me. It was obvious he liked me and usually when a guy liked me all he did was stare and nod. It was nice to have a guy actually listen and have a normal, well semi normal Lee like my uncle was a bit odd, conversation. I guess it was refreshing. And without realizing it on that day Lee had become my own little stalker.


	2. A Sweet Annoyance

The Green Phantom

A Lee Love Story

Part Two

A Sweet Annoyance

"Oh Tenten this week has been so exhausting! Thank you for inviting me out tonight I needed some time away from my work and other more annoying problems." I said taking a seat with my best friend in our favorite booth. She grinned at me as she started to let down her hair. She knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Oh is a certain green clad teammate of mine still bothering you? Is he really all that bad?" she said flipping absentmindedly through the menu. We came here so often she didn't even have to look at it to figure out what she wanted but she still always looked through it.

"Well yea I don't mind Lee in little portions but when he shows up at the academy everyday out of the blue it can be a bit much. Especially when he keeps asking me if I want to do this or that and following me around like a lost little puppy." I said sighing and resting my head on my hands. Tenten as always was helpful by laughing at my situation.

I glared at her and after ordering our drinks she said "Oh come on Yua puppies are cute I have always wanted one." I gave her a WTF face and she continued "Oh come on Yua you have to think its a little bit cute isn't it? I mean is it really all that bad?" I occupied myself by stacking creamers as I thought about what she said. I guess in a way it was a tiny bit cute.

I was just about to admit that she may be right when speak of the devil a whirlwind of green burst through the cafe's doors. I groaned trying to cover my face but he had already spotted me and was waving furiously while running to us. I forced myself to smile as he helped himself to the seat beside me. "Oh Yua I didn't know you were going to be here! Kind of like fate brought us here right well now that were both here we should like sit together right? Oh hi Tenten didn't see you there." he said in one quick breath as Tenten broke into a fit of silent giggles.

"Yea sure feel free to join us Lee its not like Tenten and I were trying to have a girls night or anything. So where have you been I haven't seen you in almost hm what has it been two hours since I left the academy?" I said overly cheerful and trying my hardest to slide closer to the window. Lee looked at me his eyes almost hurt but that didn't stop him for long.

"Oh well I had some training to do with Gai Sensai. Actually he was the one who told me I should try the food here he says you two come here a lot. Well is the food good like he said?"Lee said looking through my menu. I looked at him and it dawned on me maybe Lee wasn't such a pest I mean in this situation he seemed almost normal. It was nice. I decided that maybe I should be nice and give him a chance.

For the rest of the evening the three of us talked and laughed and I even leaned into Lee a couple times, as part of jokes of course, but it was funny to see him turn bright red. I actually had a pretty good time. After the meal was done we walked around down town for a little bit looking at all the shops. Then I was left alone with Lee when Tenten took off when she saw another friend, or at least that's what she said, but the weird thing was I didn't really mind. I was having fun with Lee as strange as that sounded.

I was laughing at something Lee said when I stopped in mid step when I saw something. A beautiful gold necklace with a small silver star pendant on it. I went over to the vender and touched it gently. "Its so beautiful just like the one my mother had ..." I said forgetting Lee was there with me. I checked the price tag and my heart dropped. Way to much for me to pay.

I walked away tears swelling up in my eyes. Lee stopped me and turned me so I could face him then asked "Whats wrong Yua what is making you cry?" I rubbed my eyes and tried to just shrug it off but Lee refused to take that answer. "No tell me so if there is anything I can do to take away your pain I will do it." he said his voice and eyes so full of compassion it caught me off guard. He really cared.

"Oh its nothing really its just that my mother before she died left me her necklace and it looked exactly like that one. But when I was in the black ops I lost it on a mission. I have searched everywhere for one like it but no one had it and that one is way to expensive. Anyway I think I am going to head home now so see you later ok?" I said actually feeling better.

"Oh well ill walk you home... if that ok with you that is! I mean who knows what could happen to such a beautiful women all alone at this time of night and of course I don't want anything bad to happen to you." he said blushing slightly and tracing patterns with his feet in the ground. I smiled at him and hooking my arm through his told him I would love to walk home with him.

The walk was quiet and peaceful and even though we didn't talk much it wasn't awkward at all. It was just nice to listen to the crickets and look at the stars. When we finally got to my house we stood on my front porch and not quite ready to go in I said "Wow they are really pretty tonight aren't they?" as I looked up at the stars.

I looked back at Lee who was staring into my eyes and he said quietly "Yes they are beautiful." I had a feeling he wasn't talking about the stars and then it was my turn to blush. I was glad that I had the darkness of the night to cover it. Then before I had time to say anything Lee said "I had a really fun time tonight thanks for letting me hang out with you guys after I appeared out of no where like that. Your really nice Yua and really sweet …" then he kissed me on the cheek before quickly turning around and running home. I touched my cheek as I walked inside and thought to myself that Lee wasn't so bad after all.

Six Months Later

"OK class and remember your reports are due next Friday and see you tomorrow!" I called as my students filed out of the room. I started to erase the board when I heard some one call my name. I turned around to see Dakai, one of my students, standing there. "Oh yes do you have a question Dakai?" I asked wiping off my hands.

"Yes. Yua Sensai your really pretty are you married yet?" he asked looking at me innocently. I smiled at him he was so cute. "No I am not but I hope I will be someday." then just as I said that he came back with another question "Well at least you have a boyfriend right? I bet you have a boyfriend." "No not yet Dakai." "Why not Yua Sensai?" "Because I guess I haven't found the right guy yet." "What about the people who came in here for the team project they were nice. Especially Lee he was really cool!" "Yes they were nice but I don't think its any of your business who I date. Why don't you run along." "OK Yua Sensai but here I have something for you." by now I had turned around so he just left it on my desk.

I laughed slightly to myself as I erased the rest of the board. They were always coming up with such funny ideas but then again maybe he knew something I didn't. I mean ever since Lee and I had become friends he had been on my mind a lot. We had had so many fun times since then it was a bit hard to be away from his lately. What made things even worse was I hadn't seen him in a couple days.

I had thought it would be easy to last a few days without him but I had grown so use to eating dinner with him most nights I was finding it hard to go without him. I sighed and turned around expecting to see a paper from Dakai on my desk but instead I found a small square box. I sat down and looked at the note and smiled. It was from Lee. I opened the box and gasped blinking back tears. It was the necklace I had seen all those months ago at the downtown market.

I blinked back tears and read the card that was in the box. "I told you I would do whatever I could to make it so you would never cry. I hope giving this to you makes your life a little bit happier. Love Lee." I touched the necklace, that was now around my neck, gently then hearing somebody at the door quickly wiped my eyes and to my delight saw Lee standing there. I ran over to him and hugged him tight. A bit taken back it took him a second before he wrapped his arms around me and hugged back.

Before I could think twice I kissed him gently and whispered "Thank you this means so much to me." Lee turning bright red was completely speechless and could do nothing more then nod and hug me again. And as I stood there in his arms I couldn't stop myself from thinking that maybe Lee wouldn't make such a bad boyfriend after all.


	3. Back On The Field

The Green Phantom

A Lee Love Story

Part Three

Back on the field

I sat smiling sipping my tea in silence as Lee told me about his latest mission. I unconsciously lifted my hand and fingered the small star pendent he had gotten me a couple months ago. He had remembered when I had told him my mother had had one like it and when I couldn't afford it he got it for me. I have had it on everyday since then and I never took it off. It reminded me of my mother but it also reminded me of the day he had given it to me. The day I had kissed him and the day I also started to have a crush on him.

"It was really amazing Yua! I wish you would reconsider becoming a field worker again. It would be amazing to have a chance to work with you. I can only imagine how great you are in battle I mean just look at who your uncle is. The awesome and powerful Gai Sensai so you must be absolutely incredible! Not that you aren't already incredible." he said blushing slightly and poking at his food.

"Sweet as always Lee but I am afraid I just cant. I left the black ops for a reason and after what I saw I am not sure I could make myself get back out there. Besides I am not even sure if I still have what it takes." I said stirring in more sugar into my cup. Lee was always telling me that I should get back into the field and I always just blew him off but lately I had actually really been thinking about it.

Every time one of my friends went away on a mission I couldn't stop myself from worrying if they would ever come back and ever since I had started to like Lee it just got ten times worse. I found myself barely holding myself back from jumping into his arms whenever I saw he had made it back. Part of me found it comforting to think that maybe if I was there I could help protect him. Then on the other hand what if ,being the sweet person he was, he put himself in harms way trying to protect me? I wasn't sure if I even wanted to take the chance.

"Oh come on Yua you could see if you could join my team. Don't worry I would protect you." Lee said softly as he took my hand in his gently. He looked like he wasn't sure if what he was doing was OK so I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He smiled back sweetly his eyes full of concern and his cheeks turning just a slight shade of pink.

"I know you would Lee and it means a lot that you say that but I cant. So many things could go wrong and who would take over my class? Lets just forget about it OK and lets go catch that movie." After we payed for the food we left. Well more like Lee and I fought till I finally got him in a head lock so I could pay for my food then we left. It was a nice walk to the theater but I still felt like Lee wanted to continue the discussion of me getting back out on the field. I just choose to ignore it and try my hardest to act like it had never happened.

The movie was a scary one and even though I wasn't really scared I took this perfect chance to get close to him even though it was more like him jumping into my lap when the killer broke through the door. I would have never known Lee was so easily scared during movies. It was pretty funny. I smiled at him teasingly as he opened one eye from behind his hands to see if the movie was over yet. I poked him playfully and said "its OK the big scary actor is gone now. Its safe to come out of hiding."

Lee smiled sheepishly as the lights came back on. "Oh um … I wasn't really scared I was just pretending for your sake. I didn't want you to feel silly if you were scared. You know I was just being nice." he said standing up. I laughed and just rolled my eyes as we made our way out of the theater.

I stretched letting out an almost purr like sigh as I let the sun warm my face. I turned to look at Lee and was met my a warm glowing smile from him. I looked away trying not to blush as I pleaded with my heart to beat slower. How was it that he did this to me. With just a smile he made my heart race and every time we touched I tingled all over. Even now as I looked at him while we walked down the street I couldn't help but smile at him as I thought about how much I lov… no wait no I did not feel that strongly about Lee! Did I?

I shook the thoughts out of my head forcefully as we reached the park and took a seat in our usual bench. I loved this spot because it had the perfect view of a koi pond surrounded by Sakura trees. I breathed in the soft sweet scent of the fresh Sakura blossoms and listened to the faint plopping of the fish as they came to the surface eagerly looking for food. I squealed with delight as I saw a duck followed by three little ducklings. "Oh Lee aren't they absolutely adorable! Oh I hope I get to be a mother one day." I said dreamily.

"You would make a wonderful mother Yua. Your so sweet and kind and gentle … no one could help but love you. Who ever you marry is a lucky man. And I just know your kids are going to be very happy. I just hope I get to be part of your life even then." Lee said as he looked at me and gently brushed back a strand of my hair out of my face.

I was speechless as I stared back at him and looked into those adoring eyes that seemed to not see me as I was on the outside but who I truly was in my heart. I stroked his face gently tracing my thumb along his cheek. "Thank you Lee and to be perfectly honest I don't think I can really picture my life without you any more. Your my closest friend and I don't want you to ever be out of my life. Why do you think I get so worried when you go on missions I don't want to lose you Lee." I said laying my head on his shoulder. I could feel him tense but then relax as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry Yua I am not going anywhere anytime soon. I promise that I will always try my hardest to make it back here to you no matter what." he said and I felt him rest his head gently on top of mine. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed and he had a sweet smile on his face. I smiled to myself.

"Oh don't worry I will hold you to that promise. Now come on why don't you come over to my place ill make us some tea." I said and I pulled him up thinking that this day could not get much better.

I hummed to myself happily as I carried my basket full of groceries back to my house. It was so nice outside and I was determined to make today a good day. I was debating to myself weather I should head to the park for a picnic when suddenly I ran into somebody, hard, and fell on my butt spilling my food everywhere. I pouted as I moved so I was sitting on my knees so I could pick up my food. I glared up looking for who had run into me and my glare softened as I saw it was Shikamaru. He was always kind to me academy and he was still a good friend, so I just shrugged and smiled at him.

"Good afternoon Shikamaru. Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. Would you like to join me for a picnic in the park to make up for it?" I said sweetly but my face dropped when I saw the worried look on his face. I dropped the food I had started to pick up and asked "Whats wrong?"

"Naruto needs to see you right now. He said it was urgent now come on ill go with you." he said and without another word grabbed my arm and pulled me running to the hokage's office.

We arrived panting heavily but I took no time to rest as I entered Naruto's office without even knocking. After so many years of working on his own personal team of Black Op members I was use to just entering on a whim. I entered only to find that I was not alone. Also in the room were Tenten, Shino, and Lee. I looked around the room not sure what was going on.

"Thank you Shikamaru for bringing her here so quickly. Please come in and close the door." Naruto said his face lined with more worry then usual. I walked in and stood next to Lee and gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged. Evidently he didn't know what was going on either. We all looked to Naruto expectantly.

"I called you all here because I have a very important mission for you all to go on for me. I choose you all for different reasons and because together you all are some of the best the village has to offer. The mission although in itself not dangerous can in one quick second turn deadly. I want you all to track down Itachi Uchiha. He has been spotted in a near by village and this may be the only chance we have to follow him and learn what he and the Akatsuki are up to. And it may be our last chance to bring back Sasuke … So I want you all to get prepared and be ready to leave in an hour. We can waste no time." he said as he got up and stared out the window.

Everyone nodded and left quickly to get ready but I stayed paralyzed by fear. How could he after all these years send me on a mission after what had happened on my last mission. He turned around and looked at me smiling gently. "Your worried about being back to work aren't you? You know Yua it really wasn't your fault about what happened last time. There was nothing you could have done. I wish you would have stayed even though you are an amazing teacher." Naruto said walking over to me and placing a kind hand on my shoulder.

"Naruto you keep saying that but I just cant stop thinking that it is my fault! I was the one who made us stop to rest my ankle after I tripped even though it wasn't that bad. If we had just kept going then we could have saved that village and all those poor kids wouldn't have had to watch there parents burn to death." I said my eyes filling with tears of rage and grief.

"Yua stop feeling sorry for yourself! You should know perfectly well by now that there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. The village was already under attack when I sent you and your team to help. There was only ever a slim chance you could help and I am just proud that you did save those children. You are the best tracker in the village and you are the key to the success of this mission. Now go and get ready I don't want to hear another word from you." Naruto growled and from the look on his face I knew that I had no choice.

I ran back to my house and walked gingerly into my back room. I turned on the light for the first time in more then a year and glanced around at everything I had left behind when I quit the Black Ops. Souvenirs from my missions hung on the wall along with my long ago abandoned weapons. I went over to a spot on my wall where, on a shelf, needles lay covered with dust. I ran my finger along them gently as if touching an infants face though I made sure I avoided the tips which I knew were coated in a deadly poison.

I picked up the needles and along with a few other stray weapons packed them in a pouch that would rest on my hip. I then walked over to the large wardrobe sitting in the middle of the back wall. I opened it slowly and felt the fabric of my old uniform. I changed into it slipping on the short black skirt with fishnet stalkings and matching tank top that showed off my navel along with my tattoo, forever a reminder of my past. I picked up my old head band and felt the smooth silver fabric that bore the marking of my elite group and tied it around my waist. I looked myself in the mirror remembering how glad I had been when I was first made leader of a special unit and had been able to get rid of the old ANBU uniform.

I breathed in deep as I opened a small hidden drawer in the wardrobe. I pulled out a dusty porcelain mask. I wiped my hand across it leaving streaks in the dust to reveal the startling white and red of the mask. I stared at it for what seemed an eternity then finally whispered "I choose to wear the mask of a wolf thinking it would make me able to handle being alone but now I realize that I was not meant to be a lone wolf. I was always meant to be in a pack. Thank you for helping me see that. Even if I no longer wear you I still remember all that I learned from you. But now I have to give up that past so I can move on in the future. Good bye my old friend."

Then I dropped it. I knew it smashed into a thousand tiny shards at my feet but yet I heard nothing as I closed my eyes blocking out all the bad memories from my past. I touched my tattoo as I looked down at all the broken pieces. Smashing the mask made it official that I was putting all the bad of my past behind me but my tattoo would always remind me of what I went through to get to this point in my life.

"OK Yua time to forget the past and stay focused on the present." I said remembering my own words I had told Neji the first day I had met my uncle's team. I smiled to myself thinking about how far I had come since then. Then without another hesitation left my apartment and headed to the gate of the village ready to start my mission.

When I arrived everyone was already waiting for me and they all looked impatient, except Lee of course you waved to me smiling. I shifted uneasily under there stares and moved closer to Lee for comfort. Then Shikamaru finally spoke "OK so I will lead followed by Tenten then Shino. Then Lee and Yua can take the back covering us from both sides. OK now lets go."

I shocked myself as I easily went into position my old instincts taking over for me. I looked around the forest and my body tingled as I breathed in the familiar scents and listened to the rhythmic tapping of our shoes against the trees. Had it really been so long since I had done this? My body acted as if I had just done this yesterday. It suddenly dawned on me that maybe I had missed being in the line of work.

I was deep in thought when I sensed Lee come up behind me and I gave him a small smile in greeting. "How are you feeling Yua? I know that you were not exactly to excited about coming ..." he said his voice full of concern. I smiled at him again touched by his concern for me.

"I'm fine Lee but thank you for caring so much. I'm even enjoying being back out working to tell you the truth." I said completely honest with him. He grinned at me happily and went back to take his place though he was never very far from my field of vision. I suspected that he wanted to stay close to me just to make sure nothing bad happened. Sometimes he worried to much.

I stared up at the moon sleepily, happy that after almost two whole days of trying to track Itachi, Shikamaru was finally letting us rest. I then gently stirred the soup I was making and seeing that it was done started to pour it into bowls. I handed one out to everybody and, after grabbing myself a bowl, went over to take a seat next to Lee who moved over so I could sit on his mat.

"Yua I didn't know you were such a great cook. Thank you for making us dinner. You should really get some rest though you look absolutely exhausted. Here you go to sleep and ill clean up after everybody. Its the least I can do." he said taking my bowl. Before I could even protest he was covering me with a blanket and helping me lay down gently. The last thing I remembered was the flicker of the fire and the sound of Lee humming softly.

I woke up suddenly the sound of a scream echoing in my ears. I looked around to see all my friends being attacked by an unknown enemy. Without even thinking I sprang to my feet and reached into my pouch to pull out my needles ready to attack. I was just about to shoot them at an enemy fighting with Tenten when I heard Lee yell at me. I turned to see what he wanted but before I could he tackled me and as we were falling I saw a large shurikin fly past right where I had been standing.

I hit the ground with a thud and felt Lee's warm body pressed against mine. I said nothing as he stood up taking my hand and running pulling me along with him. We ran and ran for I don't know how long till finally we ran out of breath and Lee pulled me behind a tree. We stood there in darkness panting and I didn't even notice that I was still holding firmly onto his hand my fingers entwined with his.

As I regained my senses I looked closer at Lee and saw he had tears in his eyes. I gasped "Lee whats wrong are you hurt!" my heart was pounding as I scanned him over with my eyes but could find no wounds. Then I was surprised when he let go of my hand and pulled me into a tight hug. We were so close I could feel his chest rising and falling unevenly as he cried silently. Not knowing what to do I let my instincts take over and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yua I am fine but … I almost lost you back there! When I saw that guy about to throw that thing at you my world stopped for a second. All I could think about was living without you. Not being able to see you, to hear your voice, to feel your touch ever again. That world was dark and empty Yua. I would feel so empty without you and I just wouldn't know what to do … and I would die inside I really would. Especially if I never told you how deeply I cared about you. Yua I love you with all my heart and I don't ever want to lose you." he said then before I could say anything he kissed me.

It was gentle at first with our lips barley touching but as I started to kiss back it grew deeper. I could feel his hands gently pull on my waist pulling me even closer to him and I wrapped my fingers in his hair not wanting him to move even an inch away from me. He licked my lip gently and without a second chance I happily let him in as I tasted his sweet warm breath in my mouth. Our tongues met and without any fighting he over took mine and with skill he explored my mouth. Finally we pulled away and he nuzzled his head into my neck saying in a whisper "I love you Yua."

I answered back in a sweet whisper "I love you to Lee. I love you too." Then we sat down his arms wrapped around me as our bodies fit perfectly with each other and we fell asleep the taste of our sweet kiss still lingering on my lips.


End file.
